Changement a Poudlard!
by lallitaa
Summary: Venez lire! Chui nul en résumé dsl...


Ce soir là était le jour de la rentré à Poudlard et Hermione, ainsi que tout ses amis, étaient la.

Hermione: Quesque vous avez fait pendant les vacances?

Harry: Nous n'avons pas arrêtés de joué au Quidditch, au terrier, et Ginny n'a pas arrété de gagner!

Ron: Et toi, mione?

Hermione: Moi, je suis allé en Italie avec une amie…

Elle se tut en voyant Dumbledore se levé.

Dumbledore : Cher élèves, cette année nous avons l'honneur d'acceuillir dans notre collège, les garçons talentueux de Durmstrang et les magnifique jeunes filles de Beau-bâton !

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et laissairent entré les nouveaux arrivants.

Ron: Regardez ! C'est Victor Krum ! Le meilleur attrapeur au monde !

Harry avec un air de reproche: Ba merci !

Ginny rigolant: T'inquiète tes meilleur que lui!

A l'annonce de Ron, tout les Griffondor regardèrent Krum.

Dumbledore avec un air sombre : Seul les élèves de plus de 15 ans pourront participer au tournoi !Vous avez jusqua jeudi pour vous inscrires dans la coupe de feu !

Réfléchissé avant de vous inscrire…si vous réussisez les épreuve vous aurez la gloire éternelle et vous gagnerez 3 milles gallions ! Mais si vous perdez… Certain ont perdu la vie !

Ce tournois ce n'est pas pour les froussards !

Ron: La gloire éternelle. Sa vous tente pas ?

Ginny : Ou la mort…

Ron: Faut voir le bon coté des choses !

Dumbledore : Ah ! Oui j'oubliais ! Les nouveaux préfet en chef cette année sont Drago Malefoy et…

Hermione: Je plein celle qui va être avec lui !

Dumbledore :… Hermione Granger ! Venez me voir dans mon bureau ! Bonne nuit a tous !

Hermione et Drago: Quoi?

Ginny : Je sens la bagarre !

Harry : Tu va devoir partager un appart avec lui…

Hermione et Ron: Quoi ?

Hermione : Bon je vous laisse je dois aller voir le directeur…

Ginny : On se voit demain !

Hermione : Oui ! A plus !

Elle parti dans le bureau de Dumbledore et elle trouva Drago en entrant.

Dumbledore : Alors… Vous allez devoir cohabité ensemble toute l'année, préparé les bals et vous supportez !

Hermione : Pourquoi nous ?

Dumbledore : Vous ètes les pires ennemis, depuis la premiere année, dans cette école !

Hermione : Vous auriez tres bien pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre, non ? Et toi…pourquoi tu dis rien ?

Drago: Je n'ai rien à dire…

Hermione : Donc sa ne te derange pas que sa soit moi ?

Drago:…

Dumbledore : Votre appartement est au 7 eme étage et le mot de passe est « fraternité » ! Bon soir jeunes gens !

Drago et Hermione sortirent du bureau du directeur, et ils se dirigèrent vers leur appartement.

Drago et Hermione : Fratérnité !

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

Ils n'y avaient aucune couleur de leurs maisons.

Le salon était noir et blanc et un feu crépitait déjà dans la cheminée.

Hermione : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question !

Drago: La quelle ?

Hermione : Si sa te dérangeais que je sois préfete-en-chef avec toi ?

Drago: Ba…euh…

Hermione : D'ailleurs tu ne m'a toujours pas traité de sang-de-bourbes !

Drago: Je ne suis pas ce que tu crois !

Hermione : Alors t'es quoi ? Tu m'a toujour insulté depui la premiere année et la, du jour au lendemin tu arrette ? Je ne comprends plus rien !

Drago: Je suis surveillé par mon père… et puis pourquoi je parle de sa avec toi ? Bon je vais me coucher !

Il partit vers sa chambre…

Drago: Putain!

Hermione: Quoi?

Drago: C'est vérouillé!

Hermione alla essayer d'ouvrir la porte mais sans succes…elle se dirigea vers sa chambre à elle, mais la porte était aussi fermée !

Hermione : La mienne aussi!

Drago regardant et se dirigeant vers une porte fermé: C'est quoi la ?

Ils l'ouvrirent et ils virent une chambre marron et turquoise avec un seul lit…

Hermione énervé : Oh non ! Surtout pas sa !On doit déjà partager la salle de bain et maintenant la chambre !

Elle alla prendre une nuisette dans sa valise et elle partit se changer dans la salle de , lui se changea dans la chambre commune et il se glissa sous la couette. Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et entra dans la chambre.

Drago : Le vert te va à ravir !

Hermione : Merci… Bonne nuit…

Elle éteigna la lumiere, s'allongea à son tour et elle s'endormit aussitôt.


End file.
